Ohh, Sensei
by Cashmeritan
Summary: Sakura steals a peek at Kakashi's beloved Icha-Icha, only to find that one of the niches held within parallels a little bit too close for comfort...  KakaSaku oneshot


**A/N**: A short-short, completely out of character one shot! This I guess would be a more realistic portrayal of KakaSaku, compared to 'one day Sakura woke up and loved her sensei!' More, 'one day Sakura's hormones got confusing and stuff.' You know? XD

Set during Shippuuden, I suppose. Perhaps Sakura is 17, almost 18? Or maybe 18? I dunno. Got stuck on the title

* * *

_**Ohhh, Sensei**_

#

_Sakura steals a peek at Kakashi's beloved Icha-Icha, only to find that one of the niches held within parallels a little bit too close for comfort..._

* * *

It was a lazy day in the village of Konoha, and Sakura was taking every chance she could to enjoy it. She had gotten up early, checked in with Tsunade only to find that her duties had been erased for the day, and ended up wandering the village before stopping over at the training grounds. She had spied her sensei there, sitting at the foot of a large tree reading his trademark erotica, and decided to join him.

She strode across the field and greeted him, leaning over him. After receiving a greeting in response, curiosity got the best of her, and she found herself leaning over further, glancing at the page he was currently reading in his book. Her gaze snagged on one line as she read:

_'Hanako pressed herself closer to the man, mewing in pleasure. "Ohhh, sensei~," she moaned into his neck, grinding her mound against his leg...'_

Sakura collapsed to her knees, and fell back against the roots of the tree, a look of sheer outrage (and a hearty blush) displayed on her features.

Kakashi turned and regarded her with his same fixedly calm air, asking easily, "What?"

"T-That line... In that damned book..."

"Which line? I'll have you know that the average book has plenty of lines, Sakura."

Was he teasing her now?

Sakura furrowed her brow. "I think you'd know which line it would be, to get me this flustered."

"Nope, can't say I do. I'm actually drawing a blank, so can I get back to my reading?"

She took a deep breath, narrowed her eyes as far as she could, and hissed, "That's just _dirty_, sensei."

Kakashi merely chuckled. "It's a popular subject in erotica, you know. For the forbidden aspect of it."

"I guess so, but it's forbidden for a reason." Sakura scrunched up her nose as if she were smelling something sour, and then shook her hair afterward as if the scent had wafted up between the strands.

He turned and appraised her with his hooded gaze. "You mean to tell me, Sakura, that you've never even considered the idea? You're a teenage girl after all..." She could tell he was smirking, the way he was exuding smugness from behind that damned mask.

"T-That'd just be wrong! I mean, you were my teacher, not some kind of..." She sorted through her brain to try and find the right term. Sex god?

"What, sex god?" he finished for her, cocking an eyebrow in amusement.

"Uh, exactly," she replied quickly, brushing a lock of loose hair behind her ear timidly.

Then, Kakashi laughed. Not his usual chuckle or a short grunt – he actually laughed.

Sakura knit her eyebrows together and frowned. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. You're right though, by the way. I mean, you were my _student_, not some kind of _sex goddess_."

She bit the inside of her cheek hard, and held it there between her teeth for a moment, seething, before finally fighting back. "What, are you saying I'm ugly? Is it my forehead?"

"Heavens no," Kakashi said to her with a shorter laugh.

"Then what?" She sat there, simmering and pouting.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, his own eyes still holding the remnants of a smirk, and said, "You're a beautiful girl, Sakura. But you're not my type yet – at least give me a few years so I won't be robbing the cradle."

Sakura flung his hand off of her, gasping. "Sensei! You dirty old man!" She pawed at herself, as if rubbing off the traces of his touch, her face red with the stain of a blush, but

she was trying hard to hide the instinct to smile. "What makes you think I'd want you!"

"You seemed pretty wounded just a moment ago when I didn't want you, so I thought I'd try and cheer you up," he responded with a short shrug.

She stood up promptly and brushed herself off, still pouting. "Sometimes, just when I think I've finally got you figured out, you have to go and say something creepy. Like that."

She then quickly stomped off, lest she embarrass herself further.

Kakashi lingered behind, chuckling as he thumbed the page of his book and then flipped it.

As soon as Sakura got far enough away, she stopped and brushed her fingers over her cheek gingerly, pausing over the heat that still coursed violently behind the flesh. She let her fingers stay there a moment, smiling to herself, before wrenching her hand back and clutching it in a fist, and storming away further.

#

**The end**.


End file.
